A los 22
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: Dejó la pluma y checó el celular, como por costumbre. Tenía mensajes de sus amigos, pero ninguno de él. Había sido así ya por 3 semanas. Lo poco que habían hablado desde el rompimiento había sido cada vez más difícil, porque cada vez se daba más cuenta de que Kai realmente había dejarlo de amarlo, en algún punto. Y su ausencia era prueba contundente de ello.


**A los 22**

 **Cloy Jubilee**

 **Disclaimer:** Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Yuriy abrió el diario en la primera página vacía.

Se acomodó en la silla, tomó una pluma azul de marca genérica y comenzó a escribir.

 _Pensé que hoy sería más fácil. Cuando desperté me sentía bien. Al pensar en lo que pasó como que ya no me desesperaba, es más, ya lo había aceptado de cierta forma y continué buscando trabajo en la computadora por la mañana. Cuando mi mamá y Bryan llegaron a comer, les ayudé a cocinar y nos la pasamos bien. Pero fue cuando Logan llegó y besó a mi hermano que sentí el golpe de nuevo. El golpe de lo que había perdido._

 _Éste tipo de agujero negro en el comencé a caer desde que Kai se fue._

 _Claro, al principio me sentía ahí todo el tiempo, y que no podía salir. Con el tiempo, me he ido sintiendo mejor, pero… por ratos, como ahora, siento que me traga y me mantiene sujeto con poderosos brazos que me llenan de tristeza, desesperación, algo de rencor y mucha, mucha nostalgia._

 _Ni siquiera he disfrutado el hecho de haberme graduado como debería. Cuando salí de la carrera, después de entregar mi tesis fui a celebrar con Ian y Spencer, la pasé muy bien. Pero al llegar la noche… volví a sentirme mal._

 _Mal._

 _Así es cómo me he sentido desde ése día cuando Kai y yo terminamos. Por ratos mal, por ratos peor. Hay días, como hoy en la mañana, que levanto y ya como que no me importa. Pero hay momentos donde quisiera regresar el tiempo y hacer lo que fuera que mantuviera a Kai a mi lado, hacerlo feliz como alguna vez fue conmigo, y dejar mis estúpidas necesidades con tal de que él se sintiera libre y cómodo a mi lado. No hablar tanto sobre el futuro. Sobre el matrimonio. Confiar en que las cosas sucederían a su tiempo, y que nuestro amor sería eterno._

 _Pero el suyo no lo fue._

-¡Yuriy! ¡Iré a la estética, regreso en dos horas!

-¡Sí, mamá! – Respondió y se levantó a abrir la ventana para dejar pasar el aire.

Wolborg entró y se acostó junto a él en el piso después de ser acariciado un par de veces.

Yuriy continuó.

 _Nunca he sido bueno en ignorar mis necesidades. De cariño, de deseo, de reconocimiento. El psicólogo e incluso Bryan me han dicho que suelo imponerme por encima de las necesidades de otro, en una forma algo inconsciente, y muy sutil._

 _Tampoco he sido bueno en ser optimista. Siento que soy malo en muchas materias, a pesar de que siempre he salido bien. Creo que por eso nunca estoy satisfecho con mi actuar en diferentes situaciones._

 _Ahora que lo pienso, creo que es tiempo de aprender el arte de dejar ir esos sentimientos y alejarme de la negatividad._

 _Ser feliz es más importante que obtener los mejores resultados._

 _Me he sentido tan mal después de que la relación terminó…_

 _Aún estoy sanando._

 _Después de éstos 2 meses, me he dado cuenta de lo importante que es encontrar la felicidad dentro de nosotros mismos, y no dejar que las externalidades se conviertan en nuestra principal fuente de felicidad. Porque cuando éstas cosas pasan, nos hacen sentir fatal._

 _Es una batalla constante contra esos sentimientos._

 _Hay algunos momentos donde me siento tan triste y estoy en negación de lo que pasó que no he podido disfrutar de que ahora soy un ingeniero graduado con los más altos reconocimientos._

Dejó la pluma y checó el celular, como por costumbre. Tenía mensajes de sus amigos, pero ninguno de _él_. Había sido así ya por 3 semanas. Lo poco que habían hablado desde el rompimiento había sido cada vez más difícil, porque cada vez se daba más cuenta de que Kai realmente había dejarlo de amarlo, en algún punto. Y su ausencia era prueba contundente de ello. Tomó la pluma de nuevo.

 _Ha sido una lección que aprendí de la peor manera, pero que me ha hecho mucho más fuerte. He aprendido a valorar muchas más cosas por encima de las que no tengo. He estado en la posición de aprender más sobre mí mismo y encontrar lo que realmente me hace feliz._

 _A veces siento que todo por lo que he pasado en mi vida, el que mi tío me violara, lo que pasó con Boris, que mi padre nos dejara, que Kai se fuera también…. Que todos estos escenarios son como retos que he tenido que pasar. Reflejan algo desde dentro de mi persona. Quien soy yo en éste momento. Definen mi ego. A veces se siente que el corazón está roto, pero hay que aprender éstas lecciones._

 _Lo mejor es ver lo que nos pasó desde un punto de vista positivo, encontrar algún mecanismo para proteger nuestra autoestima de lo que pasó._

Se acarició las cicatrices del brazo izquierdo por encima de la ropa.

 _Al final, fue su decisión el no seguir nuestro plan de mudarnos juntos cuando yo acabara la escuela, y al final no pudimos llegar a otro acuerdo._

 _También creo que son lecciones que nos hacen crecer como personas, y así como la soledad y tristeza vienen por ratos, también lo hace la felicidad._

 _Hoy leí una frase…_

Dejó la pluma azul y tomó una pluma morada.

 _Cuando empecé a concentrarme en las cosas que tengo en vez de pensar tanto en las que quiero, aprendí a ser feliz._

Cambió de nuevo a la pluma azul.

 _Y es muy cierto. Perder a alguien importante es muy difícil, pero al menos tenemos otras cosas, y que debemos agradecer lo que tenemos._

 _A veces es un problema de tener el vaso medio lleno o medio vacío._

 _Nunca he sido optimista. Soy muy escéptico como buen ingeniero, y me da miedo tomar riesgos. Nunca he creído en la frase de "Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte". Desde mi punto de vista, todo lo difícil por lo que he pasado me ha lastimado y me ha hecho perder una parte preciosa de mí mismo._

 _Como si me rompiera. Como si la herida se quedara conmigo. Y por más que lucho por ser feliz, una parte de mi continúa estando rota._

 _Cuando Kai me dejó y se fue de la ciudad, me sentí tan mal de mí mismo…. un golpe a mi autoestima, y perdí mucha confianza en mis habilidades._

 _Sin embargo, después de la horrible depresión en la que estuve sumido en Enero y Febrero, caí en cuenta de que lo que realmente importa es cómo interpretemos lo que la vida nos manda._

 _Las cicatrices son señales de que somos fuertes. Pero, también sabemos que no seremos los mismos después de lo que hemos pasado._

Se recargó en la silla y cerró los ojos unos segundos. Leyó lo que había escrito y continuó.

 _He estado enfocándome en mis amigos y en mi familia, así como en las muchas bendiciones que Dios me ha dado. Pero estoy consciente, todo el tiempo, de mi perdida. Cómo alguien que significaba tanto para mí, y a quien amé con toda el alma ya no está. Como el Plan A de años tampoco está, y su familia que se llegó a sentir como la mía tampoco._

 _Por más que quiero estar bien… se siente horrible._

 _Si aprendemos a interpretar este tipo de eventos desde un punto de vista positivo, la vida sería más fácil._

 _Pero se siente como si una parte de mi vida se quedara vacía. Después de perder a alguien a quien quise tanto. Y siento que nunca volveré a estar bien._

 _Conforme ha ido pasado el tiempo, me he sentido un poco mejor. El tiempo ayuda a curar la herida. Al tener nuevas experiencias, el pasado comienza a sentirse más como el pasado, pero…_ _ **lleva tiempo.**_

Se acarició el cabello y se lamió los labios. Miró el reloj, habían pasado 20 minutos desde que se sentó a escribir.

 _Desde otro punto de vista, siento que lo que he experimentado éstos meses me hace ver más claramente lo que realmente quiero, comprender mejor las relaciones humanas, mi carrera profesional, sobre mí mismo. Nunca había estado en esta situación. Nunca había visto ésta parte de mí. A mi padre, a Boris, a mi tío… a todos los pude odiar a su tiempo. Pero a Kai no. ¿Cómo odiarlo cuando no acabamos mal? Simplemente… nuestras vidas dejaron de juntarse, y la responsabilidad que él sintió conmigo fue demasiada… y probablemente dejó de amarme en algún punto._

Apretó los ojos antes de seguir.

 _Sin ésa experiencia no hubiera sabido lo que es querer a alguien que no tienes tan desesperadamente, y como se siente el abrazar nuestro ego destruido a puntos tan críticos que la vida misma llega a ser triste. No diré que ha valido la pena, pero me hace sentir cosas muy profundas._

 _Ciertamente se siente como un agujero negro. Como algo poderoso que te jala a un momento oscuro de tu vida. Los días pasan sin ningún sentido, y de repente cosas que antes te hacían muy feliz se vuelven aburridas, o da miedo hacer ciertas cosas porque las hacía con él y me recuerdan a aquello tan hermoso que ya no tengo._

Se levantó, dio una vuelta alrededor de la cama y retomó la escritura.

 _Lo único que nos queda por hacer es perseverar e intentar lo mejor de nosotros para levantarnos el ánimo. Esperar y soportar, con la esperanza de que algo bueno vendrá en la vida, eventualmente._

 _Aprender a dejar ir._

 _Confiar en que algo bueno me va a pasar de nuevo._

 _Quiero estar emocionado de que me voy a mudar a un departamento solo y por primera vez seré independiente. Encontrar un trabajo, comenzar una vida nueva._

 _Eventualmente, cuando esté mejor, encontrar a alguien nuevo con quien compartir mi vida, sin repetir los mismos errores de ésta relación. Aún no sé en qué momento las cosas cambiaron y Kai dejó de quererme. Pero no puedo buscar la felicidad donde la perdí, tiene que ser con alguien nuevo, cuando el momento sea el correcto._

 _A veces se siente como si hubiera una mano invisible que nos manipula, que hace que las cosas se sientan como si estuvieran predestinadas a pasar._

 _Quizás ni siquiera es que algo hubiera ido mal con la relación, porque nunca tuvimos un problema. Lo que pasó estaba destinado a pasar, y no está en nuestro control._

 _A veces quisiera regresar el tiempo y disfrutar esos momentos felices juntos de nuevo. Cuando estaba tan feliz con él, cuando todo era perfecto. Y cambiar algunas cosas, no insistir tanto en hacer planes serios, darle más libertad. Pero si lo pienso, di siempre lo mejor de mí._

 _Ahora he aprendido muchas cosas, quizás ni siquiera fue mi insistencia en esos planes._

 _E, incluso si hubiera sido perfecto en cada aspecto, quizás aún él no se hubiera sentido listo para mudarse permanentemente con alguien, solos los dos. Más responsabilidad, más apego._

 _Y soy quien soy._

Wolborg comenzó a llamar su atención y lo acarició, lo abrazó y después lo sacó del cuarto. Tomó un poco de agua y continuó.

 _Quisiera haber disfrutado cada momento sin miedo al futuro. Y eso es lo que quiero ahora, disfrutar el presente sin mirar al pasado._

 _Quiero comenzar una nueva aventura._

 _Por el momento, quiero estar soltero. No puedo lidiar con una nueva relación aún._

 _Tuve relaciones con alguien más, alguien que me hizo sentir muy bien y seguro. Incluso, amado. Es uno de mis mejores amigos, y siempre nos hemos querido mucho, pero no lo veo como mi pareja._

 _Y quiero estar solo para poder estar bien conmigo mismo._

 _Y ser feliz de nuevo._

 _Quiero poder disfrutar de la felicidad con alguien más, no encontrarla en él._

 _No odio a Kai por haberse ido, no después de darme cuenta de que pasaría tarde o temprano. No somos el uno para el otro como alguna vez lo pensamos._

 _Aprecio los bellos momentos que tuvimos juntos, los viajes, su apoyo, todo lo que hizo por mí. Espero que le vaya muy bien en su futuro. Quisiera no haberle dicho algunas cosas que lo lastimaron cuando me dijo que no quería seguir los planes, pero que aún le importaba. Para mí, era cuestión de todo o nada, y al final, todo quedó en nada._

 _Aceptar que alguien amado se ha ido es un buen punto para comenzar. Aunque a veces duela como los mil demonios, pero no podemos dejar que nos mate, hay que seguir adelante._

 _Mientras estemos vivos, el tiempo está corriendo. Tenemos que mirar a futuro y seguir adelante. No deberíamos perder el tiempo arrepintiéndonos. Debemos aceptar el pasado y estar agradecidos por tener la oportunidad de seguir viviendo. A fin de cuentas, tenemos piernas, brazos, ojos._

 _Incluso si hemos perdido una parte de nuestro corazón, nunca debemos dejar que la soledad y el vacío nos dominen._

Cerró la libreta, sin poder escribir nada más.

Clavó sus ojos azules en la pared y recordó.

 **Flash back**

-Por favor no pienses que no te quiero. Eres increíble, nuestra relación fue fantástica – Kai no podía hablar y mirarlo a los ojos

Silencio

-¿Pero? – Preguntó el pelirrojo

Yuriy se aferró a él, lo abrazo con toda su fuerza, apenas y podía respirar entre sus sollozos

Kai soltó un lamento, también sumido en llanto y se soltó

-Simplemente no es para mí, no es suficiente… siento que puedo llegar a querer a alguien más que a ti… que no te amo lo suficiente para pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… lo siento

 **Fin del Flash back**

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse, así que dio el cortón a sus recuerdos.

Miró sus manos, las cuales se sentían ajenas a él.

Tomó su celular en sus manos y, por un momento, deseó con todo su corazón tener un mensaje de _él_. Que su pantalla dijera su nombre. Que le regresara ése pedazo de alma que se había llevado con él.

Pero no. De todos los nombres… ninguno era Kai.

Y Yuriy sabía, por más feo que se sintiera, que la persona que había sido todo su universo por los últimos casi cuatro años, se había ido para siempre, así como una parte de sí mismo.


End file.
